Losing Grip
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Remy gets "gifted" with the inability to make skin-to-skin contact. Molly and Remy have to deal with it or watch their relationship crumble. 33rd story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: This was a little hard to write at first (because I was working on another 'fic further along in the series that I was having more fun playing with.), but once I got the ball rolling everything was fine. I hope it's not too "dragging" or too rushed and I hope the ending is okay. Also, a lot of talk about sex happens in this fan-fic, so fair warning. That's what couples do, so I'm just keeping it realistic (but fairly innocent) I guess. The beginning of this chapter is a little steamy, so you should know that too. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You look so beautiful tonight, my angel," Remy cupped a hand to Molly's face, admiring her red satin, lacy negligee.<p>

"Thanks...I mean, um, thank you," Molly smiled. Remy got up and poured the two of them champagne.

"Now," Remy said, disintegrating his empty glass in a display of his power, "Let's make this marriage _official_."  
>Remy started kissing Molly, then they started having an incredible, amazing night. Molly was ecstatic...and Remy was so completely ravenous for her. Just for her.<p>

"I love you forever, Molly," Remy stroked her face with the back of his hand in the middle of all the passion.  
>"Remy I-"<p>

"BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!"

"Unnghff," Molly groaned, glaring though bleary eyes at her alarm clock intensely as embers melting copper. She slammed her hand down so hard on the machine that it was painful, but not enough to yell out. It sure left a mark however. With that she got up and started getting dressed. She had her jeans on and her t-shirt in her hands when her bedroom door flew open. Flustered, Molly hugged the shirt tight against her body as she scrunched up, turning away slightly to avoid being completely seen half dressed.

For half of a second Remy and Molly just stared at each other awkwardly. It felt like five years passed.

"Remy! I'm trying to get _dressed_! Learn to knock, will you?" Molly snapped angrily. Remy was dressed in his uniform and looking a little shocked. If anyone else had come into the room, they would have found themselves being chased through the halls by a tiger in a hot second. Remy had immunity from this, but Molly wasn't above teaching him a lesson if he needed it.

"Uh, sorry, but you...wow...knock out," Remy stared at her. It was possible he'd seen her in her bra, she wasn't sure.  
>"WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE!" Molly yelled. Remy left with a smirk, "Alright, but I'm never going to forget _this_."<p>

He shut the door. Molly finished getting dressed and met him out in the hallway.  
>"Now what was so important that you had to barge in on me for?" Molly crossed her arms, lips pierced, still aggravated.<p>

"I just came to tell you that we're organizing another search party. We're leaving in an hour," Remy said.

"Great!" Molly smiled. The search for the professor was still ongoing. They all knew that the X-Men would search every corner of the world if they had to in order to find and save their Professor. "I guess I'd better go and suit up then," Molly said. She turned around and opened up the door to her room. "Oh, I was thinking," Molly turned around to face him. "Yeah?" Remy said.

Molly was trying to keep her eyes on his face instead of letting them wander southward to his chest or his arms. Even fully dressed, Molly could still make out Remys musculature through his clothing. Molly knew he wore his sleeves on his uniform all rolled up like that just to show off, (not that she minded.) "Well we've been going out for about eight months now and, well, I thought if you wanted to, we could do like an anniversary thing," Molly said, feeling cautiously hopeful. Like a child asking for a new toy and waiting for their parent to say yes.

"Okay, I guess we could do that," Remy said, "I mean, if you _really_ want to." He smirked a little, sensing her obvious excitement about the whole idea.

Molly hugged him with so much enthusiasm that it seemed to be contagious. They could have presents, maybe get a cake and go out and do something fun. "We're going to have the best eight month anniversary ever!" Molly smiled.

Molly went back into her room and started throwing on her uniform, all the while smiling to herself. Remy could be very overwhelming at times, but that was one of the things she liked about him. He was spontaneous and exciting! Remy respected her, was patient with her, always very sweet, and loved showering her with affection (that was the understatement of the decade!) Remy was also good about letting her have her space and freedom.

So with all that love, respect and generosity bestowed on her, with an eight month anniversary coming up, Molly was greatly frustrated that she hadn't seemed to be head-over-heels in love with him yet. Molly realized that she had to be patient with _herself_.  
>Remy was her first ever boyfriend. She had never had a guy hold her hand, much less tell her that they loved her or even liked her, before Remy.<br>Even if they had known each other a long time and been going out a while, Molly had to rationalize that such feelings weren't going to happen over night.  
>Except that was what she wanted. Molly thought it was what Remy deserved. He deserved a girlfriend that loved him back as much as he loved her, if not more.<br>"...You idiot," Molly said quietly to herself, leaning against the door in the semi-darkness with the lights off. The room seemed cold and lifeless.  
>There was no time to berate herself now, only time to get breakfast and run to the hanger. The team was waiting.<p>

* * *

><p>Some time later, the X-Men we're searching an old, broken down fun house somewhere in Texas. They'd found strong magnetic signatures and bursts of telepathic activity resonating from there using cerebro, so that could only mean one thing. They had split up individually, trying to cover more ground. Molly was sniffing around in dog form, smelling nothing familiar.<p>

Suddenly she could hear someone-Remy, she realized-getting into a scuffle. Molly raced hurriedly to the sound, leaping onto Remy's attacker at the beginning of the house of mirrors with all her strength. There was a thin boy with light green skin who didn't look like he could do much harm to anyone, yet Remy was laying there unconscious all the same. Molly changed back." What did you _do_ to him?" She yelled, more outraged then she had been in a long time. "Sometimes my powers knock people out. I-I'm sorry. Magneto left me behind because he thought I was useless. I didn't want to hurt him, I just got scared and reacted," The boy explained.

Molly quickly changed into her grizzly bear form in order to pin the kid down to the ground. With that she bellowed out, alerting the rest of the team.  
>In no time, the boy was handcuffed and they were on the way back to the Institute. There was just one problem. Remy still hadn't woken up yet.<p>

* * *

><p>"How's everything looking?" Molly looked at Hank worriedly as he examined notes on Remy back at The Institute. Remy had already been unconscious for over an hour. "His vital signs are fine and he's stable. I think there's a good chance he'll wake up soon," Hank explained.<br>"Yeah...but we don't know what that kid did to him," Molly's heart was in her throat.

Molly stayed with Remy until he woke up-almost three hours after he'd been knocked unconscious. "You're okay!" Molly threw her arms around his shoulders, pressing her face against his own.  
>Unfortunately, this skin-to-skin contact had a side effect. "Ahh!" Molly felt hot all over and suddenly exhausted. She quickly pulled away from Remy as fast as she could manage, collapsing into the nearest chair so hard that the chair wobbled.<br>"What the...?" Remy questioned.

"That...that kid must have done something to you," Molly reasoned, putting a hand to her forehead with a groan, "I don't know what, but it wasn't anything good."

A little while later, Molly waited outside the infirmary while Hank gave Remy an examination. When she came back in, Remy did _not_ look happy. Not at all.  
>"That green boy really managed to make my life miserable," Remy grumbled, "Now I can't touch any living thing without draining off a good portion of it's energy.<br>Hank talked to him and he said the effect could last a day, a week, or even a few months. Every victim is different."

"Kind of like Rogue," Molly tilted her head, both worried and fascinated. Since meeting Rogue, Molly had never met another mutant with a power like hers.  
>Now Remy was having a similar problem and they had no idea how it was going to last.<p>

It slowly dawned on Molly what all this meant.

No holding hands, no hugging, no snuggling and definitely no kissing. Pain ravaged Molly's heart like a deep wound, but she knew it couldn't be as bad as Remy was feeling. Remy _needed_ physical contact. It was funny how he and Rogue were so opposite. Not only could Rogue not be touched, she usually didn't want to be.  
>With the right person, Remy enjoyed hugging and much of his affection shown to Molly was physical. This wasn't going to be a walk in the park and they both knew it.<p>

"Um, you stay here," Molly said, "I'll go upstairs and find you something to wear."

"Thanks sweetheart," Remy said softly.

* * *

><p>AN: I can almost believe that I'm so unobservant that this would actually happen to me, (in theory). I'd be completely in love and not know it.<br>So Molly gets to figure it out for herself the hard way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: There's a big conversation about sex in this chapter, so fair warning in case that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Since it was June, Molly had to find something that covered, but wouldn't get too hot-which was almost impossible to find as she went through Remy's bedroom.<br>He seemed to own a lot of black and had a few turtle necks. So far She'd found pants and gloves for him, but no appropriate shirts. Then Molly hand an idea. She ran to Scott's room. "Hey Scott? Do you have some kind of t-shirt Remy could borrow?" Molly said after catching him coming out the door.  
>"Hang on, I might have something," Scott went into his room and came back a few minutes later with an appropriate shirt. Long sleeved, but light green, not black and a light cotton. Molly thanked him, running back downstairs after grabbing the rest of the clothes.<p>

Remy was still waiting. He still looked upset, but it was perfectly understandable considering what he was going through.  
>"Here. Uh, is there anything else I can do?" Molly handed him the clothes. "No, but thank you. This means a lot," Remy said.<p>

Molly let Remy get dressed, trying to figure out what to do next. How to make Remy more relaxed and comfortable.  
>Molly didn't have any ideas, but perhaps just her company would be enough. Remy came out of the infirmary and just stood there staring at her. "I'm sure we can hug and stuff when you're covered up," Molly said weakly.<br>"I wouldn't want to hurt you on accident," Remy said.

"Well...I think you're okay...so deal," Molly said, trying to be assertive as she hugged him. After a few moments, Remy slowly returned the hug.  
>"See? It's not so bad," Molly smiled.<p>

"Not so bad?" Remy scoffed, "Molly, I can't even touch you without draining your energy. We can't even kiss. Not even a little bit."

"I get it. I mean, I know that. It's possible though that we were letting our relationship get too physical. Maybe this would be good for us. Give us a chance to re-connect and stuff," Molly explained.

"I guess I didn't think about it like that," Remy started walking to the elevator. Molly was a couple steps behind.

"Come on, Remy," Molly smiled, catching up to him with a little jog as they entered the elevator, "This isn't anything. Think about everything we've been through so far. My first night here I could have died, we could have lost each other forever when you went dimension hopping. We've been through mind control and de-aging and life threatening accidents and even time travel together. Not to mention we had to survive two body switches. If we can get through _all_ that, you're really telling me that we can't get through this too?"

Remy finally smiled. It made Molly feel both relieved and very happy. (Not to mention making her heart thud in her chest.)  
>"Alright. So you may have a point there," Remy said, "Besides, when all this is over it will teach me not to take touching for granted. Not to take you for granted."<p>

"When did you ever take _me_ for granted?" Molly questioned.

"Lots of times," Remy cupped her face with a gloved hand, leaning down as if to kiss her.  
>Molly backed away from Remy, but touched his chest all the same.<br>"You're a strong person. If anyone can get through this, it's you," Molly smiled.

Silence.

"You know you're going to make a very good wife someday. You know when I need a good mental slap," Remy smirked as he stood back up.

"It wasn't a mental slap," Molly giggled, "It was a gentle wake up call at best. You just have to think about the good things. You're still very handsome and sweet."

"Well you're very sweet taking care of me like this," Remy held her hand, squeezing it.

They reached the top floor, entwining fingers and walking to Remy's room.  
>The two of them sat on the bed, as they usually did, but things were so different this time.<br>No snuggling or kissing involved. So now they had to do something else as a couple.

"We can play a game," Molly clapped her hands together excitedly, "Like...what color are my eyes?"  
>She quickly turned around so that Remy couldn't see.<p>

"Really? You want to play games at a time like this?" Remy said.

"Come on. I'm trying to make the best of things," Molly said, "Now guess."

"I don't have to _guess_. I know. They're brown. Warm, velvety brown," Remy said.

"Hmm. Never heard them described like that before," Molly said, "Okay, now I ask you something."

"Like what? You already know everything about me," Remy stared at her.

"Not everything," Molly said, "I don't know things like the name of your first girlfriend or when your first kiss was or...or what your life was like when you were, you know, a thief."

"Why would you want to know any of that stuff?" Remy looked almost bashful as he looked down at the carpet with a grin.

"Because you're my boyfriend. I want to know everything about you. The good and the bad," Molly took his hands and held them.

"Bella, thirteen and...it was complicated," Remy was practically wincing.

"You have to give me more then that. I know you had fun and stuff, even if your life was crappy a lot of the time," Molly said.

"Well there was the time that we got hired to steal something from a sorority house," Remy grinned.

"I know you're not serious about that," Molly brushed some hair behind her ear, rolling her eyes a little.

"I almost wish I weren't, but when a client wanted his fifty-thousand dollar neckless that his niece lifted from him back, _someone_ had to do it," Remy said.

"How old were you?" Molly asked, a little annoyed by this new piece of information, yet very curious.

"Sixteen, so as you can imagine..." Remy let it hang.

"They probably had to drag you out of there," Molly couldn't help but laugh.

"We tried to do the job when they'd all be out, but there were a few pretty scragglers left sleeping.  
>Beautiful women of course, but they pale in comparison to you, ma ange," Remy gave Molly a 'come hither' look.<p>

"Right. I'm familiar with the type. A sorority girl could never pale in comparison to me," Molly rolled her eyes.

"Don't sell yourself short. This morning was awfully exhilarating. Like I said, you're a knock out," Remy said.

"So how much did you see th-this m-morning?" Molly had to choke out the words.

"Enough. I mean, you were almost dressed," Remy said, looking a little disappointed.

"Well...just think. You got to see sleeping sorority girls-probably wearing very little-long before you got to see me," Molly joked.

"Like I said, they pale in comparison," Remy ran a gloved hand down her arm, "Your personality, your body, everything about you excites me. So it makes me so frustrated being stuck like this."

"There has to be something I can do to make it better," Molly said.

"There's nothing you can do," Remy started to look depressed. Molly couldn't ever remember seeing him depressed. Sad, but never _depressed_.

"This isn't like you," Molly said, "You can't let something like this get you down. You want to go somewhere? We can do something fun."

"No, I think I'd rather stay here," Remy lay back onto the bed, getting comfortable.

"Hey, you didn't give up on me when I was miserable, so I'm not giving up on you. So I'll rephrase that-we're leaving," Molly pointed to the door determinedly.

Remy smirked and made his way out the door. "Where do you want to go then?"

"Where do you want to go? It's up to you," Molly asked.

Remy thought about it for a moment.  
>"The auto parts store and the video store. Maybe Castles and Crowns if there's time before dinner."<p>

Castles and Crowns was Bayvilles indoor arcade and fun center. It had video games and time wasters that would appeal to anyone.

"Okay, sounds good," Molly held Remys hand as they walked out to the car. She hoped whatever they did would make him feel better again.

* * *

><p>"You're kicking me into the gutter! You snuck over here and practiced, didn't you?" Molly accused Remy with a heated but playful glare as he beat her at one of their favorite games.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about, Cherie," Remy smirked.

Molly's character on the screen fell to its doom. Molly threw her hands up in complete disgust, annoyed that she had been beaten when it was usually her that won. The two of them went to the small food court and ordered pizza and a couple sodas. "This really was just what I needed. Thank you," Remy smiled slowly.

"You're welcome," Molly said.

It became quiet quickly. Molly bit back a groan. She was going to be horribly upset if it turned out that their romantic relationship were only based on physical attraction and that their friendship had completely fallen by the wayside.  
>No, she realized, she couldn't think like that. It was ridiculous. They were still as together as they'd always been.<p>

"What's wrong?" Remy was frowning, leaning to her side. It was impossible to not be upset at any time or have a single negative emotion without Remy being able to feel it. It was a secondary power that couldn't be turned off. "I was just, uh, thinking...hoping...that we're not just in a relationship for the sake of making-out. That it isn't all based on physical attraction. I mean, I'm not so sure that we're still friends like we used to be.  
>What happened to all the teasing and stuff?"<p>

"I don't know," Remy looked surprised, "I hadn't really thought about it. I guess I had so much fun kissing you and stuff that I forgot I used to have fun getting a rise out of you too. I never thought our relationship was based entirely on physical attraction."

Molly was straight faced, raising an eyebrow to silently say "You're kidding."

"I didn't!" Remy protested, "Think about it. We practically save each others lives, like, every other week."

"Yeah, but that's so different. We're in a team so we all do that. I'm just saying that I wonder if this no touching thing will really give us a chance to step back and figure out how we _really_ feel about each other."

"We've been through that once already," Remy grumbled, referring to Molly's fairly recent body switching mishap.

"Totally different situation," Molly smirked, "Now you have me normally, but you can't touch me. There's a lot to balance out now."

"Like what?" Remy crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair. It was starting to feel more like a debate then a conversation.

"Like...like figuring out how to express yourself without too much physical contact," Molly said, "Or working a way around it.  
>I mean, we're _both_ going to have to figure it out because I do like kissing you too. Then there's, er, personal stuff."<p>

"Personal stuff?" Remy tilted his head, watching Molly blush and look at the floor.

"Wearing a shirt to bed and, uh, being careful in the Men's showers after danger room sessions. I mean, what if you slipped on a bar of soap and bumped into someone?" Molly was blushing intensely now.

"That doesn't happen. Unless it happened to you, of course," Remy smirked.

Molly was quiet.

"Cherie, you..." Remy couldn't contain his laughter, which just made Molly more embarrassed as she turned even more red and stared into the floor, wishing to disappear.

"Well, if you _must_ know, it was worse then a bump. I-I fell on top of Jean," Molly said.

"And?" Remy said.

Molly was quiet again.

"You were, like, naked weren't you?" Remy's eyes glittered, then they glowed a little.

"REMY!" Molly grit her teeth, now horribly embarrassed, "Shut up! There are people around!"

"Well it's not like I'm going to yell it out loud," Remy said, "That's very you. Sometimes you can't even fall without taking ten people down with you. You are _so_ clumsy."

"Now you're just being mean," Molly scowled, "Hey! We're acting like friends again!"

Remy ignored this revelation, instead leaning into Molly again, getting face to face.  
>"So humor me on this. What's the girls locker room like?"<p>

"Like I'd tell you!" Molly said, "Besides, you're the one that's supposed to be all madly in love with me. Not imagining other girls in the locker room."

"I am madly in love with you," Remy held her hand, squeezing it, "And I wasn't thinking of other girls. I was just trying to picture you in there, fresh out of the shower, then drying off your hair, then..." Remy leaned in closer and whispered "Making all the other girls jealous of you when you...you know."

"Do normal things like dry off and get dressed?" Molly said dryly, "Wait-are you trying to picture me n-naked?"

Judging by the blank look and stupid smile on Remy's face as he continued to stare off into empty space wordlessly,  
>he probably was.<p>

"Remy," Molly sighed, rolling her eyes. He was such a...a guy!

Molly reached into her cup of half-empty soda and pulled out a couple ice cubes.  
>She went behind a still catatonic Remy and quickly slipped them down the back of his shirt without him even flinching.<p>

"AAAHH! Cold! Coldcoldcold!" Remy jumped a mile, trying to retrieve the ice from his clothing.

"Well that's what you get for trying to imagine me without any clothes on!" Molly berated him.

"Sorry, but I am a man. I think sometimes you forget I'm more then just your snuggle buddy," Remy said as he finally retrieved the ice from his shirt.

"I don't forget. I just hate to see you act like a pervert. I thought you were a gentleman," Molly went to go throw away her trash.  
>Remy quickly caught up to her and they started exiting the arcade.<p>

"I _am_ a gentleman. Come on, it's not like you haven't ever thought the same of me," Remy said.

"I try really hard not to. It's not...not lady like," Molly said.

Remy seemed flabbergasted. It seemed to disappoint him a little, but that was probably natural seeing as how he thought of himself as a ladies man.  
>What woman _wouldn't_ want to picture him in the buff? Why wouldn't his own girlfriend?<p>

"Never?" Remy said.

"I didn't say never, I just said I try not to," Molly said as they got into the car, "I just don't think it's appropriate."

"Well," Remy smirked, "If we ever get married, I'm sure then you won't be able to _stop_ thinking about me after you've seen me completely," Remy smirked.

"Uh, sounds great. Can we _please_ talk about something else now? Anything else?" Molly winced.

"Dieu! Cherie, what am I going to do with you? You have to be the only woman in the world who isn't interested in s-"

"Remy!" Molly exploded, looking completely mortified by the whole conversation as her eyes grew wide and she turned red again.

"You don't even want me to say it?" Remy laughed heartily, "Priceless. You're like a nun."

"Well...well I _am_ interested in s-s-sex. With you. Someday. I'm not like a nun at all. I do think about it, really. If you want me to say it, I think about it a lot. Heck, who wouldn't? It just makes me anxious when I realize you're trying to picture me without clothes on because I am scared that I won't live up to what's in your head. You're one of the most handsome, sweetest, strongest guys I've ever met. I'm just a shluppy, fat v-virgin who doesn't know anything about _that_ kind of stuff and I'm scared that...I'm scared that I won't be enough for you. That with how I am, I mean, how I look and all, that it won't be enough to make you happy and that you'd cheat on me or leave me or whatever," Molly said. The words were shaky, but the pain in her eyes was real.

"Sorry," Remy hugged her carefully, "I shouldn't have said all that stuff. I didn't mean it. You are going to live up to what's in my head. Better then that, you're going to completely outshine it. You're going to be more then enough for me because I love your body now before I've even touched it like that. Even if you weren't, there's the possibility that I'd leave you, but I'd never want to cheat on you. Especially if we were married."

"E-even if I was the worst lover in the whole world and Jessica Karaba or someone threw herself at you?" Molly said.

"You can't just throw Jessica into the scenario because then all bets are off. Especially if she's _throwing_ herself at me," Remy smiled,  
>rolling his head back dramatically as he said "throwing".<p>

"Fine, then I'd cheat on you first," Molly smiled. They laughed for a minute.

"Seriously though, you don't have anything to worry about because you forgot one important thing," Remy said.

"What's that?"

"I'm a virgin too, remember? So we're going to be in it together. We'll get to learn from each other and teach each other all kinds of things," Remy smiled,  
>his eyes glazing over again as Molly could see the wheels in his head working.<p>

"Remy? Remy?" Molly waved a hand in front of his face. After a moment, she threw caution to the wind and gave him a full-on kiss.

"Cherie, you can't do that!" Remy looked at her worriedly as Molly collapsed back into the seat, sucking in air. It was an impulsive and stupid move, but sometimes Molly just didn't stop to think things through.

"I really shouldn't have, but it was _worth_ it!" Molly breathed heavily with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, that's _the_ Bella from the comics. Just trying to respect continuity. (Even though I don't "get" Bella. She was crazy in the old series, IMO.)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>"Good, you're back!" Kitty met them at the door looking rife with anticipation.<p>

"What's going on?" Molly asked.

"We found the acolytes again and we're getting ready to leave, so you guys better suit up," Kitty said.

"Uh, Remy, you might wanna..." Molly let it hang.

"I know, I know!" Remy griped, "Cover up, I got it."

"You don't have to snap," Molly muttered.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to it yet and I don't like being reminded like a little kid," Remy explained as they walked upstairs.

"I'm sorry too. I don't mean to nag you, I just want you to be safe," Molly smiled at him a little.

"Thanks. I'll try to remember that," Remy said. They went their separate ways, meeting up again in the hanger.  
>Remy was wearing long sleeves and his gloves with his normal uniform. It looked unseasonably warm, but he had no choice.<p>

"We're heading out to Wisconsin," Scott informed them as they started taking off.

"Wisconsin?" Molly said dryly, "Really now? Wisconsin? Does Magneto have a craving for cheese and ice cream?"

"That's what I said," Kurt smirked.

Everyone giggled a little. Nervous laughter.

"I wonder why they decided to travel out of the state?" Remy said, breaking up the moment with seriousness.

"That's what we're going to find out," Jean said.

* * *

><p>The arrived in time to see the Acolytes leaving. The small group was boarding a big, shiny jet.<p>

"No one do _anything_," Cyclops instructed, "We don't need to lose anymore people."

"Might want to reconsider that," A male voice said from above them. Onyx dropped down from a nearby tree, missing landing on top of Cyclops by inches.  
>A few more kids came out of hiding. A tall red-headed boy, a kid that looked like living rock, and three others none of the X-Men had seen before.<br>A thin girl who's body and eyes were glowing pink. A muscular boy with black wings on his back. A kid who was hard to determine wether they were a boy or a girl.  
>They had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, looking completely un-intimidating as they stood less then five feet tall. Clearly, Magneto had found more mutants. Children, really. The thought made Molly's stomach clench. Things could have been so different if Magneto hadn't found them first.<p>

"Well," Glowing Girl said, "Are we just going to stand here and stare at each other or what?"

That started the melee. Molly never wanted to fight, so she just did what she could.

The little boy/girl approached her. Molly made another impulsive decision. The others would ream her for it later, but she just wanted to try something different.  
>"Hello," She said, reaching out, "You don't have to fight us you know."<p>

"Creature!" Shadowcat yelled out as she dodged a hit, "What are you doing?"

Molly calmly ignored Kitty and kept talking. "We can get you out of here. Take you away from all this. You wouldn't have to fight anymore."

The child stared at her silently with wide eyes.

"Bliss is deaf. She can't...hear you!" Wing Boy said, shoving Berzerker away from him, "But she can read lips."

"Bliss. That's pretty," Molly smiled. Molly bent down, holding her arms out.

"You idiot!" Berzerker yelled, "What are you doing? Don't do that, fight!"

"She's just a little girl, Berzerker," Molly said, "I'm sure she doesn't want to fight. Do you, Bliss?"

Bliss walked over and put a tiny hand on Molly's forehead. Molly felt warm all over, then she noticed everything was spinning until she blacked out.

Molly suddenly found herself on something soft and fluffy. It was like a big cloud. The atmosphere around her was colored like a rainbow.  
>The air smelled faintly of cotton candy. Molly felt strangely happy and content. Completely at peace. Everything seemed fine and it didn't occur to her that anything was wrong at all. Her memory wasn't recalling the events of the past two minutes or contemplating future events. She only knew peace, happiness and warmth. Then she found herself freezing. Desperately cold, shivering. Molly gasped in air and blinked. The concrete under her was all but steaming hot. Molly slowly sat up to look around her, seeing the fight was still going on. "And that's what you get for not listening," Jean chided, helping her up off the ground.<p>

"I still think there's a b-better way," Molly stuttered, feeling a little ill. She felt like something had been ripped away from her.  
>Slowly, the feeling receded, but it would take a little while to vanish completely. "Like it or not _this_ is the only way right now," Berzerker backed up near her as he threw out electric bolts, "So deal with it and grow a spine."<p>

"Fine," Molly said simply, going tiger. She tackled a couple people, but she didn't maim them at all. Just made sure they were unconscious.

After that she decided to help Remy out. "Sorry, but I don't need your help this time. I've got it," He nodded to her.  
>He was using his staff against the big rock kid, who had to be at least eight or ten feet tall.<p>

Unfortunately, when a teenage boy with a body like rock knocks you in the back of the head with a fist the size of a boulder, you stay down.  
>Molly immediately changed back. "Why you...you big bully!" Molly growled, taking the shape of a very angry elephant.<p>

"Oh. So that's how we get her to participate," Iceman said from across the empty airplane runway.

Molly went about trying to knock the guy off of his feet like a bizarre sumo wrestling match. Her gut told her that he would be hard to get up off his back, like a turtle made of stone. The boy pushed back, Molly pushed harder. It was a very interesting shove match, until it started becoming a pounding match. Molly could feel his hands slicing into her skin. It was like being dragged against the outside of a house.

"HUUUWOOOOHHHHH!" She trumpeted in pain. She gave him one last hard head butt until her knees buckled underneath her now much heavier animal frame.  
>It wasn't of any use, she was spent now.<p>

"You shouldn't pick on girls," Jean said, getting into the kids head and making him quickly become unconscious. He would have fallen on top of both Molly and Remy if Jean hadn't also set him on the grass.

The fight was ending and the acolytes were quickly retreating in a small plane across the tarmac. Molly was working on changing back.  
>She noticed Remy was still unconscious. When Molly was completely human again, she kneeled over Remy. "Jean? Can you try and get into his head? Make sure he's okay?"<p>

"I'll try," Jean said, closing her eyes to concentrate, "...His mental shields are down. Everything looks like it's intact. I can't tell if he has a concussion or not,  
>but no memory loss or mental blockage. It's probably just going to take him a while to wake up is all."<p>

A couple of the boys hauled Remy to the emergency bed in the back of the blackbird. Molly, Kurt and Kitty sat back with him.  
>"He'd better wake up," Molly frowned, "I'm tired of him getting knocked out all the time. One of these days he really is going to get a concussion or something!"<p>

"He's going to be okay, Molly," Kurt hugged her a little, "He's got a hard head and it would take a lot to kill him."

"Yeah," Kitty said, "He'll be fine. Now, not to be insensitive, but would you mind explaining what happened back there?"

"I just thought I could find a better way. Bliss looked like just a little kid. I bet she's just scared and doing what they tell her. Or...or they have her completely brain washed or something. There has to be a better way then fighting all the time," Molly said.

"Well maybe she's not a little kid," Kurt said, "She could be sixteen for all we know. I'm sure there's a better way then fighting, but right now it's all we can do."

"What if it's not though? I mean think about it. They're just impressionable kids like us. Maybe they need to see that whatever they've gone through that they don't have to be bad now. They can have redemption. Remy came over to the good side, so he's proof that no one isn't irredeemable. Maybe if we just tried talking to them, we could work it all out," Molly said.

Kurt and Kitty looked at each other wearily. "It's a nice sentiment..." Kurt said.

"Except you have to be _realistic_ Molly," Kitty explained, "Those kids don't want to talk, they want to ream us. Look what they did to Remy. Don't you get it?"

"Yeah, but I'm still not convinced that they can't turn," Molly said, "Everyone needs love, and everyone deserves a second chance. You gave that to Remy,  
>so don't the acolytes deserve it too?"<p>

Kurt and Kitty didn't have an answer for that. Everyone just stared into space. It was going to be a long ride back home.

* * *

><p>Molly woke up at later that night. She was sleeping in the bed across from Remy. He was still unconscious and had been since they'd arrived back hours ago.<br>Hank said there was no telling when he would wake up, but he and Jean were very confident that he would wake up eventually with all his memories in tact. Molly went to get some water then got back in bed. She lay there with her eyes open, awake for some time.  
>Molly wasn't sure if she could take any more of Remy being knocked out. Once was enough, but twice in the same day? The worry was going to make her start getting premature grey hair!<p>

Molly rolled onto her side to watch Remy. She reached behind her and grabbed her stuffed tiger, Blinky, hugging him tightly against her chest. Ever since Remy had gotten her the present, the little tiger had been comforting in times of distress. Thankfully there was an on/off switch so he wouldn't make any noise by growling when his tummy was squeezed. Molly pulled her blankets up further, trying to stay warm in the chilly room. It was disturbing to be alone with only her own thoughts and a comatose Remy at her side. He almost looked like a corpse, except not pale.  
>The thought made her skin crawl. Time to think about something else. Think about what they'd do when he was awake again.<br>Maybe go for a picnic. She could make some of his favorite foods. Okay, so a lot of them were meat, but that was okay. She would do anything to make Remy happy.

Anything, Molly smiled to herself.

Well...almost anything that is. She thought back to their earlier conversation about...about the "s-word".  
>She hoped that Remy would be okay. That he wouldn't get bored and dump her to go "experiment". How awful would that be?<br>No, he wouldn't. Except even people in love had a breaking point. Remy seemed so interested in...that. If Molly wouldn't satisfy him in such a way,  
>there was always a chance he could leave. Even a tiny chance.<p>

Molly had to grab hold of sanity again before her imagination ran away with her. She was already starting to imagine his hypothetical new girlfriend.  
>A tall blonde. Or redhead, like Jean. Remy always seemed to like the redheads. The new girlfriend would be outgoing, bubbly, opinionated with a wild-streak.<br>Willing to do anything for Remy, no reservations.

Molly started getting mad at herself suddenly. Why did she have to be such a goody-goody anyway? Just because she was raised a certain way?  
>Just because...she was happy and Remy was happy too? He was perfectly willing to abide by her wishes so far. He never pressured her, never threw himself at her, never gave her ultimatums, and definitely never forced himself on her. He loved her and he respected her so deeply. So there was no problem with waiting until they got married. If that ever happened.<p>

Molly smiled again. She drifted back to sleep imagining a wedding dress, a big wedding, and Remy as the groom.

* * *

><p>Molly slowly woke up the next morning, then she recalled yesterdays events. She shot up and looked over at Remy. He was still out cold.<br>Molly went over and stared at him, clutching Blinky out of fear.

Then Molly decided that if Remy were awake and it was someone else unconscious in the bed, he would tell her to keep busy and not dwell on it too much. It wasn't doing her any good staying down in the infirmary obsessing anyway. Molly grabbed her clothes, changed in the bathroom and headed upstairs to join everyone for breakfast.

"I thought you'd be downstairs," Jean observed.

"Remy wouldn't want me worrying too much, so I decided I'd be better off up here for a while," Molly explained.

"That's good because we're having one of your favorites. French toast," Kurt came up behind her, squeezing her shoulders in a sweet and friendly way. An act of reassurance.

"Great," Molly said.

Everyone ate. They didn't say anything about the day before, but Molly could tell it was on everyone's mind.

"I guess I owe everyone an explanation about yesterday," Molly said sheepishly. After Remy was knocked unconscious, Molly had forgotten about explaining what had happened to everyone properly.

"We would appreciate it," Scott said gently but firmly.

"I just wanted to try something different. I knew it was a bad idea and I paid for it, but I know there's a better way then fighting all the time. I'm sure if we gave them the opportunity, some of those kids would want to try and have a better life with us," Molly explained, then she bit her lip for a second, nervous about what she was about to say next, "And...and I'm sure if the Professor were here, he would agree with me."

"Your heart is in the right place," Jean said, "but it's not like they're just going to drop everything and come running to us."

"They're not," Molly admitted, "But if we don't at least try, then who will? Maybe we can try and stop all this before it escalates. Before Magneto has a chance to act out his plan."

"I seriously doubt that we can, but it couldn't hurt," Rogue said.

"Yeah. I'm sure they're all just _dying_ to come over here and get looked down on," Ray spat, "To them we're a bunch of high society brats and they probably think that we think of them as trash."

"Well that's it then. We have to show them that we don't," Molly smiled excitedly, "Even if it were just a couple of them,  
>I'm sure the rest would follow."<p>

"Hang on," Scott interrupted, "What are we even doing here? We're going to ask them to join us and you think that's going to make it all better. Magneto has the professor, we can't forget that."

"No, we can't. That's not what I'm saying," Molly said, "I'm just saying, next time we see them, we plant the idea in their heads that there's always a place for them here. That we'd accept them without judgment. Maybe it will help. And maybe if we can get them to trust us just a little bit,  
>they can help us get the professor back somehow."<p>

"It's not a bad idea," a voice said from the dining room entrance.

Molly looked over to see Remy awake and dressed with Hank behind him.  
>"Remy?-Remy!" Molly ran over and practically tackled him onto the floor. She didn't want to start crying, but she couldn't help it. He could have been unconscious for days after what had happened.<p>

"It's okay," Remy said softly, "Everything's okay, Molly."

"B-but you were knocked out for s-such a long time!" Molly looked up at him with un-ending tears. There was a lump in her throat and her heart was pounding.  
>Relief was all she could feel. It was overwhelming.<p>

"I told you he's hard to kill!" Kurt said from across the room.  
>Everyone laughed a little at that.<p>

"See? I'm too stubborn to die," Remy put an arm around her and they sat at the table calmly. Molly grabbed her napkin and wiped her face off.

"I'm so embarrassed," She mumbled to herself.

Hank joined everyone. "I tried to get him to stay downstairs, but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"He wanted to see you," Kitty nudged Molly in the ribs.

"Kitty, shut-up," Molly said through grit teeth and eyes bulging as she tried to indicate to Kitty "Yes-duh-I'm-embarrassed-enough-now-zip-it" without saying too much.

Molly looked at Remy and he just seemed to stare at her expectantly as he ate.

"What?" Molly groaned.

"Nothing. I heard about you wigging out yesterday and everything," Remy smirked, "I also heard how you stayed with me all night. Must have been _awfully_ worried about me."

Eyebrows went up across the table.

"I-I had my own bed, okay?" Molly practically screeched.

"Sure you did," Ray smirked, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed fashion.

"She had her own bed. I was working downstairs," Hank confirmed it.

"Besides, I wouldn't do anything like that because Remy was in a coma for crying out loud. That's weird!" Molly protested.

"Moving on," Ororo said in a slightly loud voice, "How are you feeling, Remy?"

"As well as can be expected. No memory loss," Remy winked at Molly.

"ARRRHHHHGH! Why did you have to go and blab?" Molly clutched at the sides of her head, messing up her hair and gritting her teeth as she glared at Hank with fiery-almost scalding hot-eyes. She wasn't angry, just extremely frustrated.

"It was funny," Hank smiled.

At that Molly dramatically let her head fall face down on the table with a noisy thud. It was almost comical in a way.  
>Cartoon-ish and zany to everyone around her.<p>

Everyone finished eating breakfast without anymore fussing. Molly and Remy went up to his room for some private time.

"I never thought I'd say this, but we really shouldn't be so close," Remy said as Molly wouldn't seem to stop hugging him.

"It's fine. You're all covered up," Molly said, "Nothing's going to happen."

"It feels like we switched places," Remy said, "Usually you're the one complaining about too much touching, now I'm the one trying to get you to stop.  
>I just don't want to risk hurting you. I'd hate to find out what would happen if I were to take too much of your energy."<p>

"Can we just try not to worry about it right now? I mean it's not like I'm going to stick my hands up your shirt or something," Molly giggled.

"Yes, but it is summer and you have to go around in tank tops and shorts. It makes me nervous," Remy frowned.

"Okay. So would you feel better if I changed clothes?" Molly said.

"It would be nice," Remy said.

Molly left and came back in a sheer long sleeved top and some jeans.  
>"Now we can go back to snuggling," She curled herself up against Remy again happily, putting her arms around him. Practically getting his his lap.<br>She couldn't help it since she did miss him a ton. It was only natural.

"What happened to us making the relationship less about physical affection?" Remy stroked her hair.

"That was before that big walking mountain put you in a coma," Molly said with fire in her voice, "I'm so happy to have you back."  
>Remy hugged Molly tight, "I'm glad I woke up okay and everything."<p>

Silence.

"Yeah...I miss kissing too," Molly grumbled, guessing what was on his mind.

"This must really suck if it's what life is like for Rogue all the time," Remy lowered his voice.

"Yeah...but she doesn't have a boyfriend,"

"You don't have to in order to feel lonely. I feel cut off from the whole world like this, not just you," Remy explained.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Remy. I don't know what to say," Molly raised her eyebrows, letting go of him.

"Maybe I should go talk to her later. Get a little perspective," Remy said, thinking aloud.

"That's a good idea," Molly said.

They stared at each other. "Maybe I should go. You probably want to be alone or something," Molly started to leave, but Remy grabbed her by the wrist. "That's the last thing I want. Stay. Please," Remy said. He didn't say it pleadingly or desperately,  
>only genuinely. For once he wasn't putting up a brave front.<p>

"Okay. I guess we'll talk awhile, Molly sat back down.

"You were right before. We should talk more. There is a lot that I don't know about you either you know," Remy said flirtatiously, leaning in even though he couldn't touch.

"So what do you want to know?" Molly stretched her legs out as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Well let's see now," Remy thoughtfully stroked his chin, "What's your bra size?"

"Remy be serious!" Molly chided, giving him a light shove on his chest.

"What makes you think I'm not?" He raised his eyebrows as he admired her body.

"Think up a better question, sweetie," Molly said, then bit her lower lip, tapping a couple fingers against Remy's chest.

"You keep touching my chest like that and I won't be thinking about questions anymore," Remy said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry," Molly moved her hand away.

"What were you thinking the first time I kissed you?" Remy pondered, looking Molly directly in the the eyes.

"_That's_ a question?" Molly said in shock. The bra question was less intrusive!

"Yes, that's a question," Remy smiled, apparently amused at her feeling a bit flabbergasted.

"Well I don't know. I guess..." She breathed in, "I guess I wondered why at first, then I didn't care and started to enjoy it.  
>I knew there had to be some kind of reasonable explanation behind it, but I was too happy about it to care since I was so in the moment. Then you gave me and answer and, well, here we are. I was also thinking 'Wow. Remy is a really good kisser.'"<p>

"Of course you were. We never talk about your home or anything. I want to know that kind of stuff. What was growing up in Nevada like?" Remy asked.

"Normal. A little boring. Not much note able happened. I mean, what do you want to know anyway?" Molly said, leaning against the footboard of the bed, trying to get comfortable. Normally she'd be curled up in Remy's arms, but that wasn't really an option now.

"Your childhood and things like that. I don't even know where you were born," Remy mimicked Molly as he leaned against the headboard and they touched their shoes together.

"I was born and raised in Elko. Um...let's see...I took dance classes when I was five. I guess I wanted to be a ballerina.  
>I spent a lot of time outside..." Molly talked for a long time about everything she could think of from her life.<p>

"Why would that happen?" Remy questioned some time later, "_How_ could that happen?"  
>They were talking about something mean her older brother did once.<p>

"Because it was a mean thing to do," Molly picked at a loose thread on the bedspread, "It was a long time ago anyway and its not important now. Nothing to worry about."

"Still...it wasn't nice. Might have to have a long talk with a certain someone one of these days," Remy scowled, shuffling cards noisily.

"Yeah and the last thing I want to see is you picking fights. Besides, how would it go over? 'This is my boyfriend and he wants to beat you up for all the things that happened a million years ago when I was a little kid?'," Molly rolled her eyes.

Remy actually looked a little sheepish, "I guess it does sound pretty stupid, but I don't take lightly the idea of anyone hurting you or making you feel bad."

"Thanks. I'm sure everyone back home will be glad to hear that you're ready to defend me at a moments notice," Molly smiled,  
>trying not to laugh.<p>

"Don't laugh," Remy smiled, "Your honor and safety is important to me."

"I can't help it. I mean, it's not that I'm laughing at. I'm still picturing you throwing down over silly stuff. It's funny," Molly laughed.

"I'm sure it is," Remy said.

"Um, anyway, I'm going to go give my family a call for a change. You're making me miss them," Molly said.

"All right. Send my regards," Remy gave her hand a squeeze before she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>Remy went to see if Rogue was in her room. "I thought you might come see me eventually," Rogue straddled the chair of her dressing table as Remy came in and grabbed a chair that was next to Kitty's bed.<p>

"Well we can relate now, can't we?" Remy said in a serious tone.

"Yeah," Rogue answered simply.

They stared at each other silently.

"So what do you want to know?" Rogue broke the silence.

"Just...how do you deal with it? Day in and day out? Especially in this weather," Remy pulled at the collar of his long sleeved shirt.

"It's not the easiest thing in the world, but the longer you live with it, the faster you adjust. I just hope, you know, for you it isn't permanent," Rogue looked melancholy as she stared at the floor.

"Hey I hope that for you too," Remy said in a stern tone, "You deserve happiness and to touch people as much as anyone, so don't give me any crap about how I deserve it more."

"Yeah, but you-" Rogue said.

"What? Just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean anything. Touch is an important part of a relationship, but how we feel about each other and what we do _for_ each other is much more important," Remy said, "So you're going to have to give me a better reason then that."

"Okay, so I don't have a better reason," Rogue was starting to look grumpy, "But have you thought about how it might make her feel yet?"

Remy was surprised at the question. "No. I guess I hadn't." He'd been too upset to.

"I just hope that Molly can handle it too. That's what I meant. Not that I don't deserve it or that you do, but it takes two to make a relationship.  
>How is she going to feel if this goes on for a week or two or even months? You're going to have to work hard, so prepare yourself," Rogue advised.<p>

"I hadn't thought of that," Remy admitted, "I guess I will then. I'll try. Um...so anyway...what do you do when your hands get all sweaty in the gloves?"

Rogue smiled a little, "Just carry around lots and lots of wet naps and dress as coolly as you can. Stay away from black in the summer because it soaks up sunlight. Try wearing white. It deflects it better."

Remy wrinkled his nose. White wasn't his favorite color and didn't look very good on him.  
>"Good to know, I guess."<p>

They kept talking for a while. About fabrics and what to wear mostly. It had to be one of the more odd conversations Remy had since guys didn't usually talk about clothing very much.

"Uh, not to get personal, but Molly was concerned too. What am I supposed to do in the men's showers?  
>I mean, it's not like we're, I don't know, giving each other high fives while in our towels, but it does seem to carry a risk," Remy asked with trepidation. He didn't want Rogue slapping him (or worse) for being intrusive.<p>

"Just keep your distance and don't slip on soap," Rogue broke into a smile.

"Yeah, Molly kind of told me about that," Remy laughed.

"At least she landed on Jean and not me. We would have had a real mess on our hands then. I mean,  
>Jean was dressed by then, but it was just so ridiculous," Rogue laughed a little, remembering the incident.<p>

"Thanks for the support," Remy said, "If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

"I do need something actually," Rogue said, "There's cookies downstairs and I need something to eat while I read."

"You're sure? Your face is looking a little chubby lately," Remy teased, starting to feel like himself again.

"If you don't want to end up unconscious in the hallway in two seconds..." Rogue threatened.

"Just teasing!" Remy held up his hands, "I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

><p>Molly received a knock on her door. She'd gotten off of the phone ten minutes ago. It had been a good phone call.<p>

"Cookie?" Remy held it out to her, eating one himself.

"Depends. Do I get to lick the bits of chocolate off your glove?" Molly purred flirtatiously.

"Sure," Remy smiled. He took the glove off and held it out, "Here you go."

Molly just playfully scowled in response as Remy put the glove back on, then they sat on her bed.  
>"How did talking with Rogue go?"<p>

"Really good, but she did bring up a rather interesting point," Remy said, "Are _you_ going to be okay with this? We don't know how long it's going to last.  
>It could take years for it to wear off for all we know."<p>

Molly's heart sank. "I-I didn't think of that."

"There's a lot to think about. More then we realized. If I'm like this for a long time and if we did decide to get married, then it's probable that we wouldn't be able to...to have sex," Remy calmly explained.

Molly swallowed as she started tearing up, "Well...well it's probably overrated anyway! And you can't miss what you never had, r-right?"  
>Tears started rolling faster down her face and everything became blurry as the water works started. The thought wasn't lost on her as Remy slowly and a bit reluctantly hugged her against his chest.<p>

"I think in this case that doesn't apply," Remy said, "I know you want to rationalize everything and think that we could live without it, but we just couldn't. We're too young for that. Besides, it's like we were saying, we're both human with natural human wants and desires. So no matter how strong our love is, it couldn't override our most powerful urges."

"I know. I mean...I guess I know," Molly stammered, "Except I want to be with you. I would want to marry you, Remy, wether we could touch or not!  
>You're _mine_, whatever happens to you! I'm sure we could figure out something."<p>

"Maybe. I just don't want to hold you back from have a complete life," Remy said.

"You are being ridiculous," Molly was getting a little angry and squirming out of the hug almost furiously, "I have a complete life. There's so much more to it then what I do with my body, you know? Us...us being together...that's what makes me feel complete."

Remy nodded, "Yes. You're right. Earlier I told Rogue something similar. Sorry for upsetting you."

"Well I'm sorry for you feeling like this. Maybe you're right, love isn't that strong, but maybe you're wrong too," Molly said determinedly.

"Maybe," Remy answered.

"W-wait a minute," Molly suddenly looked embarrassed again, "You _weren't_ talking to Rogue about us and...that...were you?"

"No!" Remy was shocked," No, of course not! She just made me realize it. We were just talking about how it would effect you since the whole thing is indefinite. So it just got me thinking about things like that is all. I wouldn't do that and I'm positive Rogue would never want to hear it anyway."

Molly smiled again, "Okay. I don't know, I'm really hoping it is only temporary. That kid-Jake or Verve or whatever he calls himself-said it usually wears off."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Remy grabbed Molly and hugged her again.

* * *

><p>The day wore on as normal after that. The two of them both had errands to run, so they took Remy's car downtown.<br>After the bank and the cleaners, they were walking back to the car trying to decide where to go for lunch.

"So...Mexican or Chinese?" Remy asked.

"I think Chinese. We haven't had it in a while," Molly said.

They arrived at the restaurant, only to find a familiar face. Magneto's goon Blaze was sitting in the dining room with chow mien hanging out of her mouth, looking more then surprised. She slurped up the rest of her food and quickly whisked back the red hair hanging in her eyes. She piled the rest of the food in her mouth in seconds, swallowing it in one big gulp. "Well, looks like I've got to run," She smirked at them. The next thing they knew, she was just a blur and a "whoosh" sound.

"I'm going to try and get her," Molly turned into a cheetah before Remy could stop her.

Molly ran out the entrance and down the sidewalk. Blaze was in sight, but Molly couldn't seem to catch up, even at Cheetah speed.  
>Blaze stopped and Molly skidded to a halt, sliding into a bunch of open crates of apples in front of a warehouse. They landed everywhere and Molly found herself covered in mushy fruit. Molly shook her head and struggled to get up as Blazed laughed. "Applesauce anyone?" Blaze chortled.<br>Blaze sped over to mock Molly. "Cheetah a la mode? Baked cheetah? Apples, bacon and cheetah? Wow, you're probably going to smell like apples all week!"

Molly finally got out of the mess and changed back. They were at least a few miles from the restaurant, easily. Now it was a face off.  
>"Why are you back here? What have you done with the Professor?" Molly said, still covered in apple mush.<p>

"What, a girl can't super speed back to her favorite Chinese restaurant once in a while?" Blaze said, "Your beloved Professor is fairly safe. I mean, we're feeding him at least. He's not bruise-free and he blacks out someti-"

Blaze was interrupted by Molly rushing over and pushing the lithe girl back around into the cement front of the warehouse. Molly held on tight to Blaze's shoulders. Blaze was a head taller and of course much faster, but now that she was cornered, Molly knew that those things wouldn't mean much as Molly changed half-way into a gorilla. Enough for a little bulk and strength, but still able to speak. Hot, scraggly fur covered Molly's body and her face became rubbery and her hands were now big and leathery. Not a pretty sight, but it would at least keep Blaze still.

"You just let your mouth run enough to make me good and furious," Molly was seething, "You're coming back with us and you're going to tell us everything."

"Yeah right. You can just-" Blaze said, then a fist the size of a canned ham knocked her out cold.  
>The gorilla was starting to become one of Molly's favorite morphs. Maybe she could start using it more often.<p>

Molly's communicator crackled to life with Remy on the other end, threatening that if she didn't contact him soon, she was going to be in big trouble.  
>"Relax! I'm by that big warehouse next to the fish market," Molly said, changed back.<p>

"Did you find Blaze?" Remy's voice dripped with aggravation. He was mad at Molly, that was clear.

"I got her. Knocked her out. Hurry up. There's people coming," Molly heard voices and footsteps within the warehouse.

"My apples! Geru neerd! My apples! You pay for apples!" A heavy set, muscular blonde man spoke in a mix of Dutch and broken English.  
>He seemed more concerned with his apples then with the fact that there was an unconscious teenage girl slumped on the ground. For Molly, that was a relief.<br>The less questions, the better.

"Yeah, that was kind of my fault. Um, I ran into them. How much?" Molly said dryly, grabbing globs of it from her hair.

"Four hundred dollars!" The man demanded, still red faced.

Molly's mouth fell open.

"Uh, okay...I guess," Molly stood there, then realizing she was without her purse, so she was also without her wallet, "Honestly, my boyfriend is on his way with the car. Can you take a credit card?"

"Yes," The man said, staring at her with suspicion. He was probably thinking that Molly was going to run.

Thankfully, a few seconds later, Remy showed up. "Petite, what did you do?" he looked at Molly while picking Blaze up, and putting her in the backseat.

"Got in a lot of trouble," Molly ran to the car and fished out her wallet, taking care of the charge and getting in the car.

They drove home in silence for a while.

"I know you're mad," Molly said quietly, hunched up against the window, "But I was just trying to give us a leg up."

"Of course I'm mad. If being an X-Man should've taught you anything, it's that you don't rush into something without a plan," Remy kept his eyes on the road.

"Sometimes there isn't time for plans," Molly said, "I saw an opportunity and I took it. You should be proud of me."

"Part of me is, but none of us is invincible either. I think that you have this idea that just because you can turn into everything and heal fast that you're seeing yourself as untouchable and you aren't. What would have happened if she'd gotten you with one of her sonic blasts or something? Blaze hits hard and fast," Remy said.

"Okay, okay! So I screwed up again! I guess I'm just impulsive lately," Molly said.

"You're really not acting like yourself," Remy observed.

"Well maybe I'm just growing up a little. Not being so timid," Molly's eyes darted to Remy and back to the window.

"Really dumb way to go about it, don't you think?" Remy said.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I know I can't excuse it and I know I keep messing up. I just...I have all these ideas and stuff and I can't help it.  
>I just act on how I feel and hope it's for the best," Molly winced a little.<p>

"Just try to follow your head a little more instead of your heart. I don't want you getting hurt," Remy ran a hand down her face as they parked in the School's garage.

"I'll try," Molly said quietly.

They took Blaze down to the infirmary, then went back upstairs and decided to order in their Chinese food.

* * *

><p>"Oh, this is so good!" Molly groaned, her head tipped back and hot steam coming from the food piled in her mouth, "They make the best spicy tofu over there!"<p>

"I know you like it, but you might want to start blowing on it first," Remy observed.

"Can't. Too hungry," Molly said between bites.

They soon finished eating, then went downstairs to check on Blaze...Tiffany. She was still unconscious and was estimated to be for quite some time, but her vitals were steady, so that was good to hear.

"She's not going to be happy when she wakes up," Molly stared at the yellow-skinned girl, Blaze's long red hair framing her face reminded Molly of fire combined with the color of her skin.

"She'll just have to deal with it. It's not like we're going to torture her or something," Remy leaned against the wall nearest to him,  
>crossing his arms and staring at Molly, "We'll just need to coerce the information out of her slowly."<p>

"She seemed dead set against talking," Molly explained, "I really don't know how we're going to get her to open up to us."

"I think I have an idea," Remy smiled. He dashed upstairs and after some time came back with Dani Moonstar.

"Hey, that's right! Dani can reveal a persons greatest desire. So you're plan is trading that for the information?" Molly smiled excitedly.

"Exactly," Remy said.

"What if she wants something we can't give her?" Dani said as she took a chair and sat next to Blaze's bed to concentrate.

"We'll just cross that bridge when we come to it," Remy said.

"Do you want us to leave?" Molly asked politely.

"No, just please try to stay quiet so I can concentrate," Dani instructed.

The three of them waited as Dani closed her eyes and focused. A few minutes passed and they were rewarded with a projection of Blaze playing with a little girl that looked like her in miniature, but without the yellow skin, instead she was Caucasian with freckles. She was a cute little girl in a blue plaid dress with her hair in pigtails sitting with Blaze on a tire swing.  
>Then Blaze being taken away by the police as the little girl cried buckets.<br>The projections stopped.

"Her little sister I guess," Dani said.

"We need more information," Remy said. He quickly got out his communicator and called Jean downstairs, explaining the situation.  
>Jean did a mind scan of Blazes mind, thorough yet quick because Blaze's story wasn't too complex and she hadn't learned how to protect herself against telepaths.<p>

"Blaze lived with her grandparents and her younger sister in Kansas when her powers emerged," Jean said, "She wasn't really a good kid, so after multiple felonies, her being a mutant was the last straw for her grandparents and they called the police. Kansas isn't what you'd call progressive.  
>Blaze misses her sister and just wants her in her life again. Oh, and if you're interested, Blaze's real name is Tiffany Sanders. Her little sister is Francis."<p>

Jean wrote down the address of Blaze's old house in Kansas, saying she would tell Scott and gather up the team.  
>"Looks like we're going to Kansas!" Remy clapped his hands together, rubbing them excitedly.<p>

"I...I don't know...if it's such a good idea f-for you to go, Remy," Molly slumped down in her seat, staring into the floor.  
>They were now alone in the room again.<p>

"Aw, what? Because I got a couple little bumps on the head? I'll be _okay_," Remy ruffled Molly's hair.

"I don't want you to go," Molly started crying, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you again!" She jumped out of her chair and hugged Remy tight.

Remy sighed, letting Molly calm down before he spoke again, "I wasn't thrilled with being knocked out either, but I really can take care of myself.  
>You're not going to lose me, Cherie, really.-Molly? Sweetheart?"<p>

Molly just stood there with her arms wrapped around Remy as she stared out into space. A lump had formed in her throat and all she could feel was fear and worry as the last remaining tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked back up at Remy, but slowly, like she couldn't bear to look at him.

"I-I know you can take care of yourself. I know that," Molly said shakily, "I also know I can't make you stay, so just please _please_ be careful this time."

"I will be very careful. You're going to worry yourself sick about me you know," Remy said, wiping her eyes.

"I'm not!" Molly protested, "What do you want me to think anyway? If I didn't worry, I wouldn't be a good girlfriend."

"I suppose not," Remy said with a big smile.

* * *

><p>AN: No offense meant to Kansas or anyone living there. (Besides, I had to place Blaze living somewhere, you know?) It's actually a little shout out to the show 'Smallville' more then anything else. Oh, and Molly was eating General Tso's Tofu. It's really, really good if you can find it at a Chinese place. It's one of my favorite dishes lately. It's a little spicy, but I love it (and I like spicy food too.) I am learning to make it at home, but have not perfected the recipe yet.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, The Blackbird landed in a dry, dusty old field in Kansas. The team exited the jet, (after cloaking it to make it unseen), to find themselves in towering field of wheat and dead grass. Everyone was dressed casually since this was a simple visit and they didn't wish to draw attention to themselves, being mutants in a very anti-mutant town.<br>The air was dry and it was hot and humid. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on them as they walked away from the jet.  
>Molly would have killed for a short breeze in the torturous Kansas heat.<p>

"Remember, we're not here to get into an argument," Scott said, "We're just here to try and talk Misses Sanders and her family into coming back with us to visit Blaze."

"Tiffany," Jean gently corrected.

"Right, Tiffany," Scott said.

"I don't understand why all of us had to come," Kurt said.

"Because if we're all here, then Tiffany might trust us and understand that it isn't all a big trap set out by just a couple of us," Kitty said.

"Yeah, but you can't just trust people at the drop of a hat either," Rogue observed.

"It might take a little time, but she'll come around," Remy said.

"Maybe she could be the start of what I talked about," Molly said, thinking aloud.

"Or maybe she could just, you know, doom us all," Rogue said dryly.

Everyone giggled and Molly gave Rogue a playful shove. Rogue gently shoved back, causing Molly to bump into Remy. Molly ended up against his chest, looking embarrassed as her eyes darted away from him and she blushed, as usual. "Even when I'm not able to touch you, I can still make you blush," Remy grinned, observing, "Interesting."

"Oh shut-up," Molly grumped, putting distance between herself and Remy.

The group stopped when they got to an empty road devoid of cars. The only sound was their own heartbeats and breathing. It was eerie, like a scene from a horror movie, even though they were in broad daylight. Still, a chill went up Mollys spine. Being out in the open with few signs of civilization made her feel uneasy, she realized.

"Welcome to the oakies," Kitty murmured.

"Which way should we go?" Jean asked.

"The house should be up that way," Scott pointed to the right.

"We're not going to be walking for miles are we?" Molly started to whine.

"No," Scott looked amused, "it won't be too long."

They walked for some time, coming upon a blue house with white trim and a brown pick-up truck in the driveway.  
>There was a big German shepherd wandering around the front yard barking. "We sure about this?" Rogue eyed the dog wearily.<p>

"Don't tell me _you're_ scare of a dog?" Molly smirked, getting closer to the dog. The kids we're quite a few yards away from the house, so it was easy to see they weren't going to just walk in.

"Honey, I wouldn't..." Remy warned.

"It's just a dog you guys," Molly called back from a few yards ahead. The dog kept barking.

"Here boy, come here," Molly whistled. The dog paced back and forth, still barking. When he started snarling as Molly got closer,  
>she finally gave in and backed away. "Okay, so he's not so friendly," Molly winced.<p>

"Be careful, he bites," A female voice said from the house as the creak of a screen door was heard.  
>They looked up to see Misses Sanders at the door wiping her hands with a dish towel, in a green dress and an apron.<br>Francis was peeking out from behind her dress in overalls, her big blue-green eyes wide with a mixture of fear and curiosity of these strangers at her doorstep. Remy adjusted the sunglasses on his face as Molly smiled, trying to look friendly. Most everyone else save for Scott shuffled uncomfortably. These people didn't like mutants, so the team immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Uh, hello," Scott smiled, "We're here to talk to you about your granddaughter, Tiffany. We know her."

"I haven't seen that girl in over a year. Did she get in trouble with the police again?" Misses Sanders asked, coming out of the house with Francis behind her. The dog trotted up, keeping protectively by them.

"No. Not really. May we come inside and talk about it?" Jean asked, trying to be mannerly.

"Well first I'd like to know who you people are and how you know Tiffany. We've had some gangs 'round these parts lately," Misses Sanders looked serious.

Molly failed to hold in a snort of a laugh. The idea of gangs in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere struck her as very amusing. This earned her a warning elbow nudge from Kurt as well as a glare through Remy's dark sunglasses that she could barely make out. Great, she was really batting a thousand this week, wasn't she?

"We're not a gang ma'am," Scott said, "We live in New York and we've been looking after Tiffany because she got into a little scrape.-Nothing gang related. We're from a school and we learned that Tiffany misses her sister and wants to see her family again."

"All right then, you're welcome to come inside," The old woman led the way back into the house.

"Hi," Francis smiled, "My name is Francis."

Everyone said hello back, introducing themselves.

"You're pretty," Francis said to Rogue.

Everyone stared on in surprise as Rogue looked embarrassed. Usually it was Jean or Kitty getting compliments like that.  
>"Thank you," Rogue swept the white of her hair back with her hand so that it fell forward again.<p>

They got inside the house to be met with a cozy setting. A couch to the right against a wall, wood floors,  
>a big empty fireplace at the end of the room. A small TV set that looked ancient in front of the couch with a recliner on one side and an old rocking chair on the other. A small bookcase next to the fireplace with a couple rifles above it and a set of deer antlers. Above the fireplace there was a mounted, stuffed tuna of enormous size.<br>The cling fan above them was on full blast.

The kids shared space on the couch and sat in the various spots on the room. Scott was left standing, but was brought a wooden chair to sit in.  
>Everyone got comfortable and Scott started talking. "We came a long way and we'd really like to help Tiffany out. She seems very lost and it's part of our job to help out wayward kids," Scott said.<p>

"Oh? And what do you do?" Misses Sanders raised an eyebrow, still looking suspicious.

"We're teachers and students at our learning facility. We help teach team work and life skills. We knew this was important,  
>so we thought it would be best to try and get into contact with you."<p>

The old lady still didn't looked convinced, but who would be? She watched her oldest granddaughter turn into a delinquent,  
>then suddenly into a yellow weirdo by most standards. Molly didn't blame her for feeling cautious. She had a family to protect,<br>so it was understandable. "Um," Molly spoke up, "A lot of us know what it's like to grow up without a family. If you'd give us a chance, we could be doing some good in the world."

"We've got our own transportation," Kitty put on the 'puppy eyes', "You wouldn't have to pay for anything. Our school takes very good care of its guests."

"I want to go see Tiffany!" Francis reached out and held her grandmothers hand, "You made the police take her away.  
>Policemen are supposed to be good guys and they took my big sister away!"<p>

"Francis, go to your room," The tone was serious.

Francis dragged herself down the hallway and after a moment everyone heard a door click with a shut. Most of the kids stared on, suddenly feeling heartbroken. She was a sweet kid, so it was kind of like watching a puppy get kicked. You could practically hear everyones heartstrings being pulled at with an iron grip. "Jeez, you guys are killing me here!" Remy said under his breath.  
>Molly smiled a little. The onslaught of sympathy that Remy was feeling from everyone had to be hard to take since Remy wasn't what you'd call a sensitive man. Molly reached out for his hand and held it subtly.<br>Perhaps Remy felt sympathetic too, but wasn't about to show it.

Misses Sanders turned her attention back to the kids. "I need some kind of proof that this school exists and that Tiffany is there before I go making any decisions."

They were almost out of the woods. Great. Fortunately, the kids had anticipated this.  
>Scott handed her a brochure they'd made on the fly. "There's all of our information. Here's a picture of Tiffany. I'm sorry, but she's unconscious right now. Our doctor is taking the best care of her.<br>Her vitals are stable and she's in good hands. We anticipate that she'll wake up really soon."

With the news that Tiffany was unconscious, this seemed to soften the woman's attitude.  
>"I suppose if she's unconscious I won't have to hear her running her mouth."<p>

The kids silently looked at each other in shock. Molly couldn't remember Kittys blue eyes looking so big or how Rogue looked incredibly befuddled, her thick eyebrows raised up in surprise. Kurt just stared at the floor, embarrassed. Nice attitude this lady had. "How soon can we leave?" Misses Sanders asked.

"As soon as you like. Even this afternoon if it's convenient," Jean said.

"Come back in a couple hours and I'll let you know," the woman said, "I have to talk it over with my husband."

A couple of hours later, the small family agreed to leave with them. It had been a hard sell, but the X-Men we're relieved that they'd handled it. It was the first time they'd had to talk people into coming to the school when they weren't recruiting anyone.  
>The Sanders boarded the jet, fascinated.<p>

"What kind of school did you say you were from?" Mister Sanders asked. He was a tall man with grey hair dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans. His wrinkles made him look a bit distinguished. He wore a cowboy hat and cowboy boots, just an old farmer.

"We teach a little bit of everything," Remy grinned after putting on his seat belt, "A lot of it's technical. Plus teamwork and ethics and all that."

It didn't take them long to arrive back. Thankfully, Tiffany had woken up.

"Tiffy! You're okay!" Francis ran over and climbed up onto the bed to give Tifanny a big hug.

"Francis...? What?" Tiffany raised her eyebrows in surprise at seeing her family. It had to come as a shock.

"Your friends brought us here. They said they got hurt real bad. I missed you Tiffany!" Francis had a mile wide grin across her face.

"You all did this? For me?" Tiffany looked at the X-Men who had gathered in the small room.

"Your sister really missed you," Kurt said simply. Trust Kurt to say the right thing at the right time.

"Guys, why don't we give them a minute?" Scott ushered everyone out.

"That's something else, huh?" Molly looked up at Remy as they got into the elevator.

"Yeah. Something," Remy said, "I just hope that we did the right thing."

"we'll just have to wait and see I guess," Molly said.

* * *

><p>After a long while, the kids went back down to see how the Sanders family was getting along.<br>Misses Sanders still looked like a sour pickle, but Francis and Mister Sanders seemed happy enough.  
>Tiffany herself looked quite happy instead of smug as she cradled Francis in her arms, tickling mercilessly.<p>

Everyone stood there smiling at the happy scene until Tiffany looked up.  
>"Oh," She said, putting on the tough girl act again as her face dropped back into a cold look, "You're back already."<p>

"We just wanted to see how everything is going," Jean stepped a bit closer to Tiffany's bed.

"It's fine, but I think we need to have a talk. Alone," Tiffany said, "Grandpa? Could you wait outside for a little bit please?"

Mollys eyebrows shot up. Blaze-Tiffany-was acting nice and saying please? She had gone from being a mouthy jerk to a princess in the presence of her family. The transformation-or put-on-was incredible.

"Of course," Her grandfather tipped his hat to the team. The three of them left the room.

"I don't know what you all have planned, but I know this isn't just for my benefit," Tiffany snapped once her family was out of ear shot, "And I _do not_ appreciate having your weirdo telepaths poking around inside my head!"

"You're right," Scott sat in a chair, "This wasn't just for you, but we were just trying to get you to trust us is all. We really want your help, Tiffany."

"Well...well it's going to have to take a lot more then all that to get any information out of me.  
>You think I'm gonna get all weepy and fall all over my face saying thank you to the great and powerful X-Men for bringing my family to see me? Yeah right! Give me something more in return and then it will be fair," Tiffany said.<p>

"Fine," Kitty smiled, "Whatever you want, we can do it. All we want to know in return is what Magneto is doing with the professor. And why they had to go all the way to Wisconsin."

The kids had talked it over a lot. There virtually wasn't anything they couldn't give Tiffany. Money,  
>passports, transportation. It wasn't that they were getting desperate, but after so much time they weren't getting anywhere searching alone, so a little push in the right direction was going to prove very helpful at this point. They had debated and fought about it while Tiffany spent time with their family, but in the end it seemed only fair to offer Tiffany whatever her heart desired to do whatever they could try and save the Professor's life.<p>

"My family said I could move back in with them if I cleaned up my act. So I want you guys to look after me.  
>Magneto doesn't like deserters, so he might send some of the Acolytes out for me. And while we're negotiating,<br>I know you guys have money and some sweet rides. I want a brand new Nisan Exterra, paid in full, with heated seats and spinning rims. I want it in navy blue. If I'm going back to Kansas, I want to go back in style," Tiffany put her hands behind her head, looking cocky and more smug then ever. She knew she could ask for anything, so she was going to take advantage of it, "Oh yes," She looked at Molly, "The last demand is if _Creature_ knocks me out like that again-no, wait-if _any_ of you lay a finger on me, the deal is off and I tell Magneto everything.  
>Then he can be ready for you."<p>

The kids looked at each other, nodding in agreement. If a car was all she wanted, they were golden.  
>(They seemed to have to replace Scott's car every six months after it would explode or some other weird thing would happen to it.)<p>

"Wait!" Molly yelped out just as Scott had his hand out for a handshake and had opened his mouth, "Remy. His condition."

"Right," Scott said, "We'll throw in something else if you can help us out with that too. Your guy, Verve, he touched Remy and now Remy can't touch anyone without sucking out their energy by a great deal. Can you help us cure him?"

Tiffany sighed, "Verve knows as much about his power as you guys do, so I don't know much either.  
>We hung out a lot, you know, being technicolor skin buddies. I wish I could help you on that, but I can't.<br>Really, I'm not putting you on."

Scott looked at Jean subtly and Jean nodded only slightly. It was agreed that Jean wasn't going into Tiffanys head, but she was gauging wether or not she was being truthful.

"Okay, well thanks anyway," Scott said, "And you've got a deal Tiffany. Safety and car for information."  
>They finally shook on it.<p>

"Uh," Molly said slowly, "Verve is around here if you want to see him."

The institute didn't have a jail, of course, but they did have ways to contain a person. Such as a room with a one way mirror and a thick steel door. They knew they couldn't let Verve just go if they could press him for information, but he was un-crackable for being a big scaredy cat. The kids were still debating wether to just let him go on his merry way or to set him up in some kind of orphanage situation. Or a Juvenile detention hall, considering all the felonies he'd committed while working with Magneto. (He was a wuss, but that didn't mean he couldn't do bad things.)

"I'd like that," Tiffany actually smiled.

Unfortunately, Verve had to be fitted with a a power dampening anklet so he looked like he was on house arrest.  
>Physically he wasn't a threat, so beyond that they didn't bother with handcuffs. They just had to keep him contained so that he wouldn't escape. They were treating him fairly well otherwise, with full meals and a couple books for entertainment. "Tiffany!" Verve was ecstatic upon seeing her. They hugged.<p>

"I'm sorry Magneto left you behind," Tiffany frowned, "I didn't want that, but they didn't tell me until it was too late.  
>I was actually on my way to get you until I ran into the X-Geeks."<p>

"Thanks," Verve smiled shyly.

"You mind getting out so we can have some privacy?" Tiffany glared at the team.

"Fat chance," Rogue said, "You can have a car, but we wouldn't trust you two alone in a room for five minutes.  
>Especially since you're free to move."<p>

Tiffany looked down, noticing that they hadn't tried to restrain her, even after all she'd done to them. (Besides,  
>it wouldn't have done for her family to come in and see her tied up anyway.)<br>"Fine," She rolled her eyes, "How are you? What have they been doing to you?"

"Can't complain," Verve said, "I'm getting a good meal anyway, but they are keeping me locked up."

"I'm not surprised," Tiffany said.

"It's nothing personal," Kitty said, "Except he did hurt one of our friends and we have been looking for information."

"They don't know what to do with me, you can see it on their faces," Verve smirked, "And they're horrible at trying to break someone. They didn't even torture me."

"Hey!" Tiffany lit up, "You could come back with me. You could stay up in the barn. It would be like old times.  
>You'd have three meals a day and a place to sleep. Grandpa would probably want to put you to work, but you could do that.<br>Build some muscles on you, anyway."

"I'm up for it. Beats living on the streets," Verve said.

Tiffany looked at Scott, "You have to protect him too, okay?"

"We will," Scott said.

Everything settled, the Sanders came back into the room and we're invited to stay for dinner, but declined.  
>Tiffany was well enough to travel, so after an agreement to let Verve stay with them, they were ready to leave.<br>However it was not before Tiffany gave them their information in private.

"Magneto is collecting mutants after he gets the information out of your Professor, but as Magneto goes he's also making his way up to Washington to plan his attack," Tiffany explained as they stood in the large sound proof room that Verve had been in just an hour earlier, "I don't know where he's stopping because he keeps that information to himself, but that's what his endgame is."

"That helps a lot," Scott said, "Thank you. We're sending a team out with you and We'll get right on that car."

It was arranged for some of the New Recruits to stay with the Sanders for a week to make sure they were in the clear. With that done, everyone collapsed in the nearest rec room to relax for a moment and plan out their next move.

"Busy day," Molly sighed as she lay on her front on the couch with her arms folded under her with her feet on Remy's lap.  
>Kitty was on the floor and Rogue and Kurt we're sharing the couch nearest to the bookcase. Jean was draping her legs over the arm of a chair while looking through the latest issue of Blush magazine. Scott was calling about Tiffany's car in another room with the Institutes secret mechanic shop that had helped build the X-van.<p>

"Really," Kitty looked at Molly, "Uh, how are you feeling Remy?"

"Disappointed for one thing," Remy said as he slipped off his shoes, "I thought for sure Tiffany would know something we didn't about Verve's mutation."

"You want me to go make you some tea? I'll go make you some tea," Molly looked over at him, then quickly getting up and rushing out of the room.

The others looked at each other for a second, sharing the same thought. Kitty ran to the door, "We want tea too!" she called out.

"On it," Molly called back, looking over her shoulder as she walked.

"...What the heck was that?" Remy murmured, eyebrows raised. It wasn't that Molly wasn't nice, but Remy wasn't big on tea and he wasn't used to her just jumping up and volunteering to get him stuff.

"Uh, let's see. She did it because she's your girlfriend and she's worried about you?" Rogue's voice dripped with her usual sarcasm.

"I know she's worried," Remy said, "Except half the time she's usually so, uh, sluggish, _I'm_ the one getting drinks."  
>Molly had her lazy moments, but that was too harsh of a word. She just wasn't the energetic sort. In short, it was a bit out of character for her, which was why Remy was confused.<p>

"Don't question it, just accept it," Kurt smirked, "Maybe she's so distraught she'll want to do anything for you and you won't have to lift a finger for a while."

"That sounds like something Bobby would say," Jean said, "Kurt, you've been hanging out with him too much."

"Ergh, you're right," Kurt winced upon the realization, "Forget I said that. Listen, she's just worried.  
>Just don't let her drive herself nuts with it."<p>

Remy leaned his head back against the back of the couch, closing his eyes as he stretched his legs out in front of him and his arms over his head. He suddenly felt like taking a nap, but only a little. The stress of the situation was somewhat exhausting.

"Here you go," Molly said. Remy opened his eyes to see Molly holding out a large cold ceramic cup to him. The handle on it was facing his way so he wouldn't have to fiddle with holding the whole cup and risk it slipping out of his hands.  
>"Thanks Cherie," Remy smiled. Molly sat next to Remy again, gulping down her own tea, then coughing a bit.<br>"Too much cinnamon in the tea bag," She choked out in a raspy voice.

"Easy there," Remy rubbed her back. Then kept rubbing. Then he set down his mug and started massaging with both hands.

"Ooookay," Molly said slowly.

"What? It's fun," Remy smirked, "And even I can't really touch you, it doesn't mean I can't touch you in other ways."

"What?" Jean yelped in surprised.

Everyone laughed. "That...that just came out wrong," Molly blushed.

"No-it-didn't," Kitty said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes it did!" Molly shot back. Kitty through a pillow at Molly, to which Molly retaliated.

"What's going on?" Scott came in the room.

"Remy's trying to seduce Molly even though he can't touch her," Kitty giggled, then finding herself pinned under Molly as Molly grabbed her wrists, holding the wispy girl down. Kitty was still all giggles and smiles, regardless of this.

"What?" Scott yelped.

"She's kidding!" Molly shrieked in fear, "And if she knows what's good for her, she'll shut-up!"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Kitty said. Molly slapped a hand over Kitty's mouth.

"I swear, if you don't shut-up I'll turn into a huge dog and absolutely _destroy_ that precious stuffed dragon you love so much," Molly's glare was murderous and her voice was as stern as possible.

Kitty's eyes showed shock and she just nodded. Molly let her up again.

"_Anyway_, I ordered the car. It should be done by tomorrow morning," Scott said.

"Great," Remy said, "So now that we have the information, what are we going to do with it?"

"I guess we'll just try to find the mutants before Magneto does, but it's not going to be easy," Scott said.

"No way," Rogue commented.

Everyone looked around at each other. Clearly they all felt exhausted to the bone. The usual optimism and energy they had just wasn't felt in the room. Instead it was replaced with worry and concern and tired, baggy eyes. (Not to mention one slightly obnoxious and hyperactive Katherine Pryde in their midst.)  
>The stress of the situation, combined with the new stress of Remy being somewhat incapacitated, didn't bode well. It was just one thing on top of another that they didn't need. Thankfully summer vacation had started for most of them so they didn't have school to deal with on top of everything.<p>

"I think that's enough talking about it for today," Scott said, "I'll do what I can tonight and we can pick it up in the morning, first thing."

"We should have dinner and catch a movie tonight," Kitty suggested, now calm again, "I mean, we all look just shot so I think the whole team could use a little R and R."

"That's not a bad idea," Jean mused, "Maybe gather up the younger kids and take them out."

"No way," Molly protested, "This has to be about us tonight. We've earned it. We can take them out some other time."

"Exactly," Rogue said, "No little kids allowed tonight, this has to be all ours."

"All right, where does everyone want to go?" Scott asked.

They debated for a while and settled on dinner at the semi-fancy Tomato Garden and a double feature at the multiplex theater.  
>Then possibly hitting up a club afterward.<p>

"A night out sounds really fun, doesn't it?" Molly smiled at Remy.

"Yeah," Remy said, "Um, but tonight try to relax and don't get too worked up over me, okay?"

"I won't," Molly agreed, "It'll be like any other date."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>It was almost six when they left for dinner. The excitement was there, but the carefree spirit of their outing was dampened by Scott and Jean playing father and mother.<br>"Turn that music down!" Scott demanded from the backseat of Jean's SUV.

"Lighten up, Four-Eyes," Remy grinned a little, "Remember, you're _nineteen_. Not ninety-nine."

With that Scott crossed his arms in a huff as he pouted, officially grumpy. The music stayed at the level of blaring.

When they arrived at the restaurant, it was so packed there was a 20 minute wait. "I'm going to take a nap," Kitty leaned against the back of the wall.

"Thank God," Jean muttered.

"What was that?" Kitty opened one eye, glaring at little in Jeans direction.

"...Ummm, Scott, let's go look at the wine list!" Jean hurried away with Scott in tow.

"Wha-? But we can't drink!" Scott blurted out.

The rest of them laughed at the spectacle. Molly then smiled, leaning against Remys shoulder contentedly and holding his hand again.  
>Kurt looked over at them from Remys left side. "Ohhh no! Don't start with that again! You two are as bad as they are."<p>

"Hey, Remy's been unconscious too many times this week so I'm not taking any guff from you," Molly said sternly.

Everyone else giggled.

"_What_?" Molly groaned.

"It's hard to take you seriously when you get worked up," Remy smirked, "You're just kind of funny when you're mad. Kind of cute, too."

"Oh fine! I'm funny. That's really great," Molly was now heatedly frustrated, the hair on the back of her neck practically standing on end.

"You just need to take things less seriously," Kurt said, "We know how you feel, but Remy is okay, so there's no need to eat dinner in his lap, you know?"

"Okay," Molly murmured, looking embarrassed.

Eventually their turn was up and they were seated. After a while they ordered and talked during the meal.  
>"I can't wait for the movies later," Kitty said, "They both had really good reviews."<p>

"Yeah," Remy said, "Last week they were saying that one is probably going to make it to the awards shows."

Molly smiled. It seemed like the night was starting to make Remy feel normal again. Then she started feeling Remy's foot on the back of her leg. Oh yeah, he was definitely feeling better if he was trying to play footsies with her under the table. She wondered how a night out could have such an effect on him. Unless he was just genuinely feeling better. She sincerely hoped that was the case.

She said she wouldn't worry so she couldn't do that. Molly was set on relaxing and having a good time, so she started playing footsies back.  
>"Nice," Remy said under his breath so that only Molly would notice.<p>

Molly looked over at Remy at started staring at him admiringly. He was so nice and handsome and sweet. Molly knew Remy was a keeper.  
>"...I think we might need Jean to snap her out of it. She hasn't blinked for almost a whole minute now," Rogue's voice snapped Molly out of her stupor.<p>

"Huh?" Molly shook her head a little as she began to blink and breathe again.

"Your mind was _wandering_," Jean smirked, "Because you were staring at Remy."

"I'm perfectly used to being stared at," Remy ran a hand through his hair vainly, "Though I especially like it when I can take Molly's breath away."

Molly rolled her eyes, trying to play it cool. "You're so vain."

"Yeah, but if I weren't vain, that means I wouldn't be so hot, and if I weren't so hot, then you wouldn't be staring," Remy smiled.

"Oh please," Molly smirked, relaxing, "I've seen you sick as a dog and I liked you even then. Looks don't have anything to do with it."

"Really?" Remy looked interested as everyone stared in curiosity, "So you like me for my personality more then for the cute face and great body?"

Everyone was staring at Molly, clearly amused.  
>"Yes!" Molly said, "Of course I do. Or, you know, it's all equal. Now, let's talk about something else. _Anything_ else."<p>

"Aww," Remy ruffled her hair, "Ma Cherie doesn't like being the center of attention?"

"No," Molly pouted.

"Anyway," Scott said, "Does anyone want dessert?"

The answer was an unanimous yes.

* * *

><p>The next morning it was hard for the kids to drag themselves down to breakfast after the long night that they'd had partying.<br>"You've got bags under your eyes," Remy pointed as he and Molly went downstairs. "Uh...yeah. After last night I'm not surprised," Molly said.  
>"Maybe you should go back to sleep," Remy suggested.<p>

Molly smiled, "No. I'm really fine. I'll just catch a little nap later and I'll be good as new."

"You're sure? I know how you get when you're tired," Remy said. This meant goofiness, followed by an abrasive bout of crankiness.

"I'll think about it," Molly said as they entered the kitchen.

Unfortunately, the kitchen was occupied by a huge mess and three very guilty looking young girls.  
>Rahne, Meggan and Michelle were standing in a row with aprons on and dripping in what may have been pancake batter.<br>The kitchen was also covered in pancake batter with bowls, cracked eggs, flour, chocolate chips, sprinkles and even chocolate _syrup_ covering almost every surface. Everything was dripping _everywhere_. There was a strong smell of something burning on the stove. Possibly bacon, but probably pancakes.

"I knew I was overdue for my daily morning migraine-Woah!" Molly said, then slipping and hitting the back of her head against the linoleum floor with a sickening thud. Remy helped her up.

"What were you doing?" Remy asked calmly.

"We wanted to make breakfast..." Meggan said.

"We just got a little over enthusiastic," Rahne said.

"We're _really sorry and we'll clean it all up," Michelle finished.

"Just don't clean like you cook," Remy said. The two made their way into the dining room and had just sat down when one of the many alarms went off.

"We need the main team suited up and in the hangar ASAP," Scott's voice went out over their communicators, "We just found out where Magneto is going to be next."

"I'm not even going to have time to get this stuff out of my hair," Molly griped as her hair was strewn with batter.

"Just grab a towel on the way out. I'll see you downstairs," Remy ran upstairs.

* * *

><p>The team was soon on it's way to Minnesota since Scott had found out after hours of research where Magneto was most likely to strike next. They landed in a safe, secluded area on top of a building. They had to wait because there was no sign of Magneto. Of course, a two hour wait was going to make anyone a little edgy. "I'm bored. This is going to make me die of boredom," Molly whined.<p>

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Remy said, looking up from his card game, "We're just going to have to find some way to pass the time."

"Twenty questions?" Kurt asked.

That was met with an automatic and very loud "NO!".  
>(Kurt's games of "20 questions" somehow always turned into heated debates.)<p>

"We're not going to have to wait anymore," Cyclops said, "The jet just landed."

Everyone moved out, "And Creature?" Cyclops said as they left.

"Yeah?" Molly said.

"No stunts this time. Keep it all in check," Cyclops said in his "no-nonsense" voice.

"Yes. Don't worry, I learned my lesson last time," Molly said.

For a while they shadowed Magneto's group, trying to see where they were going.  
>It would have been great if they could have found the mutant Magneto was looking for first, but since there were several mutants in every state now, it was almost impossible to tell who Magneto was going to pin-point next. They only knew he wanted powerful ones,<br>but it was unclear just what that meant. Mutants that could get into your mind like Bliss? Or just blow things up and move fast, like Blaze could?

The X-Men watched as Magneto walked into...a dentist's office?

"Now's our chance," Cyclops said, "Creature and Jean, you're with me.  
>Everyone else try to take the acolytes by surprise."<p>

Molly quickly shot Remy a look that said 'Be-careful-and-don't-do-anything-stupid-again-or-I-will-kill-you.'

Remy sent her a look that just said 'likewise'.

"Split up," Cyclops said, "This kid can't be far."

Molly peeked in every room, and on the fifth room found the man clad in purple and red talking to someone in a dentist chair.  
>Magneto wasn't facing her, his back was to her. This meant she was going to have the upper hand, but she had to be quiet.<br>Thankfully, the rest of the plac was busy and noisy with the sound of drills and a radio, so there was a bit of sound to cover her. She backed up, hoping some nurse or hygenist wouldn't stumble upon her morphing or completely as a crocodile. When she had completed the morph, she reached out and put a death grip on Magneto's right leg. "AAAARRRRGH!" Magneto screamed.  
>"AHHHHHH!AHHHH! It's an alligator!" The boy in the dentist chair cried out.<br>Great. Now this was sure to attract attention.

A couple of nurses came running in just in time to see a man in a purple cape with a crocodile clamped down on his leg.  
>They were certain to have something to tell the kids when they got off work tonight, that was for sure.<br>"You!" Magneto raged, "You accursed thing!"

'That's right,' Molly thought, 'Me. An accursed thing. I'm going to drag you off and make you talk.'  
>Molly tried to stay calm, but she couldn't help but give into the urge to shake her head a little, like a dog with a bone.<br>Admittedly, part of her wanted to cause Magneto pain. A deeper, more sinister part of her wanted to hurt Magneto like he'd hurt Professor Xavier. Except Molly couldn't give in to that. The X-Men didn't hurt their enemies like that and if she'd learned anything from the school, it was compassion for others and trying to make a difference in the world by treating others fairly. Except Molly could resist giving his leg another vigorous, vicious shake, sinking her teeth in.

"I'll-I'll call animal control," A pale nurse with black hair stuttered.

Molly started dragging Magneto away as fast as she could to the back entrance when Cyclops and Jean ran in.  
>"Creature, back off and let him go! You might break his leg!" Cyclops ordered as Jean went to fetch the boy.<p>

Molly let go and changed back. "Well maybe I _want_ to break his leg! Blaze said the Professor was bruised and blacking out. Scott, they're _torturing_ him!" Molly broke into an outburst, "I don't want to hate anyone, but I think he almost deserves it.  
>I could have killed you back there, but I didn't. Because the professor taught me better then that."<p>

Magneto slowly propped himself up against a wall. His leg was definitely in shreds, (it looked like raw meat and the skin was shredded. His uniform obviously wasn't crocodile proof.) "Your ethics are admirable, but they make you weak," Magneto said. "No," Jean said, "They make us all stronger and better. We aren't like you and we never want to be."

"...What's going on?" The boy asked, "Who on earth are you guys?"  
>He was average height (almost as tall as Jean) with cinnamon colored skin and hair that was black as night. All of this was enhanced by stunning light blue eyes that complimented his already handsome features. He couldn't have been older then sixteen, which meant that if he came back with them, Remy was going to have a little competition as "school hottie".<br>"We're the X-Men and we're here to protect you, Leon," Jean explained, "We'll explain everything soon."

The boy with the black wings ran into the hallway. "Boss we gotta-oh boy."

"We're taking Leon with us," Cyclops said.

Without warning, the rock kid smashed the back door and the back wall around it to smithereens. Somehow the walls surrounding the hallway stayed intact through all of this destruction. "You may have him," Magneto said as Wing Boy helped him to his feet, "This time."

"No. NO!" Molly yelled out, shifting into tiger form and making a running leap, trying to tackled the two of them.  
>Of course she'd entirely forgotten about the walking mountain, so the guy smacked her with his huge hand against the left wall, like a player spiking a volleyball.<br>It felt like being hit head on by a wrecking ball. Molly quickly pulled herself to the floor and shook her tiger head, the room spinning.  
>Remy and the rest of the team came running in, but Molly wasn't just seeing double, she was seeing quadrupel.<br>"Her eyes are going around and around, like a cartoon," Kitty remarked. Molly took a few steps forward, but she looked like a drunk tiger,  
>swaying left and right, legs-all four of them-crossing over each other, until she stood still. At least the room was slowing down now.<p>

"Take it easy, Petite" Remy kneeled in front of her, "The big guy must have given you a good wallop."  
>Molly wasn't ready to change back yet, so she just moaned in response.<p>

Then the two nurses from earlier came running in with a man dressed in brown from animal control.  
>"Where's the alliga-a tiger?" The man was more then surprised.<p>

"The tiger is a girl," Jean said, "We're mutants. Does that explain it?"

"Not really. You all mind coming outside so we can have a talk," The man said.

If this didn't end with them not getting arrested or something, Molly was going to be very surprised.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

Almost three hours and one long talk and a few tickets later, the team was back home again. With Leon, which was a relief. It turned out he was a very, very powerful young man. He not only had telepathy in his list of talents, but he had a strong power of suggestion, flight, telekenises, a photographic memory, and he could change the temperature of organic and non-organic objects by touch willingly. It turned out that the professor had been teaching him privately for months without anyone else at school knowing, since Leon was so powerful and could easily fall into the wrong hands. The kids quickly learned that Leon could be as annoying as Kurt and as vain and flirtatious as Remy. "You girls ever been on a date with a man who knows flawless French?" Leon flirted on the way upstairs in the elevator along with Molly, Remy, Rogue and Kitty.

"I have," Molly smirked, "Several times now."

"Oh yeah?" Leon said, "The little punk pick you up on his scooter after chess club, sweetheart?"

"No," Molly said, "The 'little punk' is about six feet tall and is standing right behind you."

"Um," Leon turned around, "You're not going to kill me for making a stupid assumption right? I mean, Molly just kind of looks like the type that goes for geeky nerds."

"I'm not going to kill you," Remy said, "You just might want to start thinking before you speak. Letting your mouth run gets you in trouble around here."

Kitty showed Leon to his new room and everyone went their separate ways. Molly and Remy headed to her room as she'd gotten a quick check up right when they'd arrived back. "You want to lie down or something?" Remy asked. "I guess, but I really am fine now. Just got squished into a tiger pancake is all," Molly smiled as they sat on the bed.

Molly took off her boots and gloves, then quickly put her gloves back on. She silently reached out and stroked Remys face. "We've been so busy, it almost made me forget about your condition," Molly said quietly.

"Maybe we shouldn't spend so much time alone," Remy said, "All it does is make me want to kiss you and stuff, then it reminds me that I can't."

"Unless...unless maybe you can now. It's been a few days. You might be better now," Molly said hopefully.

"I guess all we can do is find out," Remy leaned in.

They started kissing, but unfortunately, the energy sapping power was still there. Except Molly found herself not caring. Her stomach was sick; twisted up with worries and butterflies and longing.  
>Molly kept kissing Remy hungrily even as she felt the energy leaving her body and growing weaker with every touch of her lips against his. Inside her mind was chaos, where common sense was screaming at her to stop and her emotions-just stupid hormones-we're telling her to keep kissing. "Molly, let go! Stop!-STOP!"<br>Remy finally had to pull her arms away from being looped around his neck and shove her away. Molly was shaking. Sucking in air as she collapsed hard onto the bed. "You could have killed yourself!" Remy yelled at her, "And for what? For me! No!"

"You were kissing me too!" Molly yelled, her voiced wracked with a sob. "I-I couldn't help it," Molly explained, "I want to be with you! That's normal.  
>We should be able to...and we used to...and now we can't. I hate it so much." Molly couldn't do more then sputter out words, feeling both exhausted and emotionally distraught.<p>

"I can't deal with this right now," Remy said, "Maybe you were right. Maybe our relationship is just physical."  
>Remy left the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Molly lay in bed in shock. Any other time Remy would have stayed with her and made sure she was all right. Now that he hadn't, that was a sign that this whole thing was affecting him more then she realized. They'd never yelled at each other like that before either. Molly cried as she realized that this may be the catalyst for their relationship falling apart. Maybe everything was just physical and they weren't meant to be in a romantic relationship.<br>Heck, maybe they were even better off not being friends. Who would ever expect a guy who used to be a theif and such a good girl to become such friends?  
>It wasn't realistic. It didn't get across the reality of things. Which made the dating even more inexplicable.<br>Things didn't add up. Perhaps Leon was right; Molly would be better suited to a geeky nerd who was in chess club. Just like Remy would look better with an outgoing model.

These negative thoughts circulated through Mollys head and she sobbed buckets and felt that lump in her throat she was crying so hard. There was a knock at the door and Jean poked her head in. "You want to talk about it?" Jean sat on the bed and tried being soothing.  
>"No...I don't' know," Molly said, finally a little composed again, "You can go into my head, I don't care."<br>"I'd rather hear it from you," Jean said in that calm, gentle way that she had.

"Remy and I tried kissing, and I...I missed it so much that I could barely control myself. So we just blew up at each other and he left. He's afraid our relationship is only based on physical attraction and not the important stuff," Molly sniffled,  
>"He's probably right. We're not right for each other. We never have been."<p>

"That's not true and both of you know it," Jean said, "Everyone fights and some fights are worse then others. There isn't anything I can say to make things easier for Remy, but you can be there to support him and try to understand. He needs you right now and you two shouldn't be pulling away from each other. I know it's hard, but you'll get through it."

"But I can't _touch_ him!" Molly emphasized.

"You'll figure something out. You're smart. And love isn't all about touching or not being able to touch anyway, it's about commitment and give and take," Jean said. She left Molly to be alone with her thoughts.

Molly lay there for ages, thinking about what to do next. Then an idea hit her. Except first she had to go apologize.

She knocked on Remy's door. No answer. She pounded on it. Still no answer.  
>"It's me, I'm coming in!" She announced. she shut her eyes (just in case) and opened the door.<p>

"Are you...decent?"

"I'm decent. Unless of course you want me to be indecent," Remy smirked, headphones hanging around his neck.  
>He was sitting on his bed dressed in his long sleeved shirt, jeans and gloves again. His new casual outfit.<br>"very funny," Molly smiled, "I just...I wanted to come and, you know, apologize. And talk."

"I know. I feel bad too and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Remy took the headphones off and placed his walkman on his nightstand as Molly sat on the bed.

"We were both upset. It's a really bad situation," Molly said, "Our relationship really isn't all about physical attraction and kissing and stuff. It was stupid to ever think that it was. We just haven't found out how to, like, express ourselves without touching yet.  
>That's all."<p>

"You're right. So what are we going to do about that?" Remy wondered.

"Back to basics. Food, presents, poetry, love songs. Anything that expresses emotion and says something we can use in place of touching," Molly said.

"Good idea," Remy said.

"So, that said, I was thinking I could cook us some food and we could go on a picnic tomorrow," Molly held Remy's hand.

"I'd enjoy that," Remy stroked her face and went down her arm with his free hand.

"Me too," Molly leaned against Remy and they hugged. Everything was right with the world again.

* * *

><p>Three weeks flew by and the two of them slowly developed a relationship devoid of skin-on-skin contact. It wasn't easy and sometimes it was completely torturous, but there was fun to be had in it. It included two of their favorite things-gifts and food, so that worked out well. Even their anniversary dinner went off with out a fight or any depressing moments. They just talked and ate and danced together. "There's something refreshing about this no-touching thing," Remy smiled at her as they danced.<br>"Like what?" Molly asked.

"Like how it makes me feel. Like I'm falling in love with you all over again," Remy said.

"A little soon for that, don't you think?" Molly laughed a little.

"Not soon enough. It's just so relaxing being with you and spending lots of time together," Remy said.

"Yeah. I guess it gives us more time to concentrate on what's important instead of, you know, trying to make-out every five seconds or something," Molly smiled.

They laughed. Eventually it was time for bed.

The next morning Molly woke up and went through the usual routine of getting herself together and dragging herself downstairs to the circus that was breakfast.  
>Except no one else was awake yet for some odd reason and only Remy was sitting at the table. "Where is everyone? This isn't another one of Bobby's pranks, is it?" Molly wondered.<br>"It's not a prank," Remy said, "Something happened last night and I wanted to see you alone this morning, so I kind of snuck in and set your alarm for an hour earlier."

Molly gulped and took a seat next to Remy. This was starting to sound like bad, horrible news. "Okay, this sounds bad. Did someone die?"  
>"No one died. Everything is fine," Remy said, "Last night after you went to bed, I went downstairs and I wasn't wearing my gloves.<br>Amara was downstairs too. She tripped, I caught her, and nothing happened. She didn't have her energy zapped away."

Molly tried not to get excited, but couldn't help but to smile, "So why are you looking so depressed. You should be happy.  
>You're back to normal."<p>

"I'm still trying to decide if it was a dream or not. Plus I was hoping that when I did get back to normal, you would be the first person I'd be touching," Remy said.

"Well..." Molly said. She quickly grabbed his now bare hand. Nothing happened. She only felt his warmth and her inner happiness.  
>"You're all better Remy," Molly smiled. Remy smiled, slowly. Molly half-expected him to cry, but Remy wasn't a crier.<br>Instead he just hugged Molly tightly and then held her face and gently, lovingly kissed her. "I missed this," Remy whispered.

"I missed this too," Molly whispered back.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Molly ran straight for Remy's room. She was so excited she didn't think to knock or call out or anything. She just barged in unannounced.<br>"Remy, Remy I-!"

Molly was suddenly faced with Remy in only his blue boxer shorts with his jeans at his ankles, just starting to pull them up.

"I...I am going to leave now, goodbye!" Molly, beet red, did a 180 degree turn, going quickly back out the door.

Remy, quick as could be, came out to her with only his jeans on. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, pulling her tight against his bare chest.  
>"Did you like what you saw, Cherie?" Remy purred.<p>

"Y-you were, uhh, v-very n-nice l-looking," Molly stuttered more then she had in some time. She couldn't blame him. Guys usually didn't get mad about this sort of thing,  
>(Unless of course you walked in on them completely naked), just girls. And especially not Remy, as vain as he was. His arms found their way around her waist and he started kissing her neck. Just because they had enjoyed not touching didn't mean Remy was going to do so forever. Just the opposite. He was still kissing her a lot, but they were trying not to go to overboard now.<br>"Now," Remy's breath was hot in her ear, "What was it you barged in to tell me?"

"I forgot," Molly said dreamily, giggling, "Oh! I won this contest. Dinner for two at the most expensive restaurant in town. Plus we get a limo ride."

"Sounds like an amazing evening," Remy turned Molly around to face him, "When?"

"Next Friday at Le Bellmont," Molly smiled, "I can't wait."

"Me neither," Remy said. They stared at each other.

"You want to go, uh, cuddle in the gazebo before breakfast?" Molly shyly suggested.

"If you want to go kiss, then just say kiss," Remy ruffled her hair.

"Fine! Do you want to go _kiss_ in the gazebo before breakfast?" Molly smoothed out her hair with a pouty face.

"I would love to," Remy answered.


End file.
